Forum:About the chapter 30
Just wondering, I've read many other forums and some people say about that manga wont come anymore because of some license thing? Can this really be true? Maybe I'm just stupid and dont know the language but still. I wish they would release the chapter soon with some comeback extra. I hope this will create some conversation here, not just by answering this question I asked but many other ways. Chapter 29 was pretty good and it gives some light for the future chapters. ~the best is yet to come :What you heard in the forums is wrong. It's amazing how so many rumors stay alive in forums and message boards without credible sources. I would suggest not trusting what you read in forums if there is no source. We only post information from credible sources here, so this is a good place to find news. When a date for chapter 30 is announced, it will be posted on our main page. :I think there will definitely be a "comeback extra" included with Monthly Dragon Age when HOTD returns. I'd like to see another artbook, but I think it will more likely be a PVC figure. Hopefully we'll find out soon.Turambar ''' 22:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, it's June 2012. And still no news. Is it just me, or is the hope for the HOTD franchise to continue diminishing at an exponential rate? 11:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) bassmaster360 (06/07/2012) :The artist Shoji Sato will be attending an anime convention in Germany next month. I know he's not the writer, but he will be taking questions. If anyone has a clue on the future of the Series, it's got to be him. And if there's any German fans of HOTD that will be attending, it's the perfect chance to get some answers. Here's a link (in German): http://www.animania.de/animagic-ehrengast-sato.html That's interesting, especially since I believe Shouji Sato rarely makes public appearances. There aren't even pictures of him anyhere on the internet that I know of. I just want to point out that just because he will be answering questions does not mean he will be giving information about HOTD. He will likely be restricted by the publisher on what he can say. Anyway, I'm not sure if even he would know much unless he has the power to predict when Daisuke Sato's writers block will end. I'll still keep an eye out for any news that may come out of this.Turambar ' 03:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) It's worth a shot! When does this convention take place? is it already finished? I dont see a date in the link. If it is finished then what did Shoji say? Please I must know. 11:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The convention is July 27-29. I'm not sure what day Shouji Sato's panel will be, though. I think this will mainly be an opportunity for him to promote his new art book and Triage X Volume 5. He might even show some preview pages from the art book, but I still don't think we'll get any useful information on HOTD.'Turambar ' 19:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Here in Germany they just started translating Triage X, with two volumes already released, and the Highschool of the Dead Full Color Edition, with only the first volume released, so he'll probably talk a lot about that, but they're probably gonna bring up the future of Highschool of the Dead, because they already have all seven volumes published. Are you near the convention, and if so are you planning on going? It would be great to have someone who can keep us updated on what goes on in the panel.'Turambar ' 18:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) As soon as the news hit out that Shouji was going to be in Germany for AnimagiC, I started to hit up as many message boards that have HOTD fans ranging from Facebook to DeviantART. According to a few German fans, they said they were going to attend and see about taking the chance on asking Shouji about the future of the series. I think we should ask around and see if there can be anyone who would be willing to record the question in regards to the future of the franchise and get a response, even if it is in German. Speedy_J Agreed but if it is in German i know a few people that can translate it if needed. Hammiams 01:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I get about 100 pageviews a week from Germany on Scans of the Dead, so I'm going to write a post asking for help. Even if nobody is around the convention, I'm sure there will be people who are already planning on travelling. Germany isn't a huge country, and there are trains to travel long distances. We'll have to hope for a video or recording because, other than official news reports, we can't trust any firsthand accounts. If there is a video, I know a little German and can use Google and/or a dictionary to translate. It won't be perfect, but it should be good enough. Anyway, I probably won't need to as many Germans speak English and could translate. There are also all the native English speakers who are fluent in German.'Turambar ' 01:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I just hope whoever decides to ask the big question makes it VERY direct and to the point. It would help to choose words wisely. Also, I feel it would also be respectful to not constantly bombard him with questions on JUST HOTD. Learning about the future of HOTD is a big priority, but let's learn about his other works. And if we can't get anything from him, at least we tried. It could also help giving him some MASSIVE words of encouragement (or demand) that we want to see Shouji and Daisuke pick up where they left off. Speedy_J aww... but i wanted to yell "HURRY THE F**K UP WTH CHAPTER 30". lolno. But in all seriousness I would like to hear some answer to why its been over a year for the hiatus, though we would be better if we could get soe questions in with Daisuke. Hammiams 03:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well no doubt I would love to see the fans attending put some pressure on Shouji (which is what I hope will happen) and make an impact on him to forward the message to Daisuke. I'd probably yell the same thing out, only in Japanese (First I gotta learn that phrase, haha). But as I've said before, anything HOTD related is just wishful thinking, but worth a shot. Speedy_J Their schedule is coming together, and it looks like he will be doing a 30-minute Q&A panel on both Saturday and Sunday, each followed by an hour of signing. I'll be very interested to see if he is also doing photo-ops during the signing. It would be nice to finally see what Inazuma really looks like.'Turambar ''' 14:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to revive the thread a bit since its been 5 months since that Q&A with Shoji. Yes he said he's doing more research but shouldn't there be at least some news whatsoever? And I noticed that his other manga triage x and firex3 hasn't been updated in a while (I could be wrong). Because of this I'm actually wondering if they're still working on manga at all or not. No Im not saying they canceled it but still its been too quiet. 14:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Currently there has been little to no news on whats going on with his "Research" other than the obvious HOTD is still on hiatus not a big surprise. As for Triage X and Fire Fire Fire, I can't really say much for besides Triage X is going strong and has apparently over taken HOTD as Shoji's number series (if this was the type of update you mean, and not the pages we have here on the wiki). And I completely agree with you its been WAY too quiet on HOTD's return I just hope they can get it together and make some more chapters so we can see what happens next. Hammiams 04:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) from what i heard is that Daisuke got really sick in 2011 to some time in 2012 and some time this year they should be puting out more hotd Aidelta (talk) 07:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That could be a likely possibility, but I really don't see it because unless it was something life threatening like cancer or something like that I don't really see whu he couldn't work on it and send the story to shouji so he can draw it and release the chapter. Hammiams 14:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC)